Strikira
History Born into the Ronfauni family on 6th of April 1989, Jenna grew up alongside her twin brother Joshua in a small neighborhood community in western Sydney. Both siblings we almost inseparable, both going to the same private school and watching each others backs when trouble was about. Jenna was always the tomboyish type; she would hang around with Joshua and his mates more often than with other girls and was not afraid to get her hands dirty when a fight broke out in the school yard. Joshua as well as Joshua Trainer, a Chinese/Japanese Akita by the name of Shichiro Kazuo, taught the young wolfess how to fight and defend herself, as she became a skilled fighter in the art of Taekwondo, Kick Boxing and Muay Thai at the age of 17. Outside of school she worked part time with her Father as a private security officer for the neighborhood, keeping an eye out for thugs and thieves in the area as well as making arrests and holding suspects until police arrived. This made herself and her father targets for abuse and death threats against their family as they put a dent in crime around the western Sydney area. During her last year of high school she had to say goodbye to their older brother, who was send out on deployment to Afghanistan for 3 years, separating the two as she now had to take on most of the responsibility to care of the family with her father. She continued working as a part time security guard while enrolling herself into law school at Sydney University, seeking to advance her dream of becoming a lawyer as she her previous experience working with her father allowed her to advance and slash her course from 5 years to 2.5 years. While conducting her studies she happen to meet a visiting guest speak to the campus, Barrister Candice Merriweather of McGown and Associates International, who had come down from her job as a barrister in Colmation CA to advise and teach the students how to be better lawyers and how to survive in an environment of an imperfect justice system. Jenna befriend Candice, often going out to lunch with the beagle woman over the next few months, and giving Jenna a lot of insight into how the legal system really worked, Candice even gave Jenna a job offer at McGown and Associates once her course was over. However just when Jenna thought her life was all perfect, it all came crashing down when her family got a call on that faithful evening in 2009. Her brother, Joshua Ronfauni, had lost his life in the battle of Helmand in Afghanistan, his squad, wiped out by enemy fire while protecting civilians in a town; his body was never recovered, believed to have been taken by the enemy fighters. The pain and devastation over the lost of her only sibling took a total on both Jenna and her family, the young wolfess soon found herself falling into a depression, as both her and her father struggled to continue the business while still dealing with the grief as well as her own studies. She found comfort and help thought Candice, who was there for Jenna in her time of need, helping her deal with her lost, telling her to take some time off her studies and get some rest. But not even Candice could prevent what would happen next, as the vandals and street gangs that had had promised to make the Ronfauni family suffer, made good on their threats. Jenna, her mother, and father, were soon sent running for their lives as there house was firebombed and shot up in a drive by during the night, the family escaped with minor injuries but soon the real total of the attack became clear as the following night her father’s business was also burnt to the ground by arsonists. The Family went from suffering the lost of their only son in war, to now losing their home and livelihood as well to a bunch of street thugs that only wanted anarchy on their streets. Heartbroken and hopeless, her father gave up on the community that he loved and protected and together with her mother, both her parents packed up what they had left and moved out to South Australia, living the wolfess alone in Sydney to continue her studies. Jenna couldn’t blame them, her family suffered so much in a short period of time, and staying in a place where they felt threatened was only going to kill them with grief and bitter sorrow. Felling pity on her friend, Candice offered to take Jenna in, allowing her a place to stay in her Sydney apartment, feeling that Jenna needed to be around people she could trust. This move proved to be a productive has Jenna and Candice’s friendship bonder greatly, allowing the wolfess’s emotional and mental wounds to heal slowly over time. However, the one thing that Jenna couldn’t let go was the pure rage inside her, her hatred for the thugs that destroyed her family home and her parent’s livelihood, all she wanted was to see them pay for what they done, her frustration grew more when she and Candice found out that police could not identify the arsonists since the community was too afraid to come forwards. This Frustration would soon give birth to something inside Jenna that she never dreamed about, the vengeance of a vigilante. One night Jenna snuck out of her apartment, dressing herself up in a black and yellow latex biker suit and wearing a black bikers helmet, she rode out on her way to a known gang hide out, and armed with her Tonfa’s, proceeded to attack, and brutally beat every gang member insight, not caring for the odds as she pummeled everyone of them until they were covered in blood and broken, soon leaving the scene as she heard sirens in the distance, fleeing from the scene and heading to the community dojo, owned by Shichiro Kazuo, her mind and body overcome with adrenaline, shaking, as the rage she had lifted from her, but pulled with her sorrow and anguish, understanding what she had done went against all that she was working towards. When she arrived and the aged Akita saw her blood soaked, aching body, Jenna collapsed to the ground and cried, telling her master every that she had done, how she felt good about breaking the bodies of the men that made her family suffer, not wanting those feelings, knowing that justice was done but she had taken it in her own hands and not in the systems. To her surprise, her master took pity on her, promising not to tell anyone what she did, but informing her that there was no going back from what she did, what she did would lift the spirits of the community by fighting for them, where the police not dared. From that day forwards, Jenna took on the task of a superhero, her master began to train her in unknown and almost forbidden martial arts, teaching her how to strike at an opponent’s pressure points in order to deal massive damage as well as disabling attackers. But more importantly she learnt how to source her inner life-force, allowing her to increase her strength, agility and durability by using the very force that gives life as well as allowing her to deal devastating chi attacks. She also updated her outfit, removing the helmet and taking on a latex mask instead for better visibility, as well as adopting the Superhero name, Strikira. Over the course of the next 3 months, Strikira was seen all over Sydney, racing around in the night on her yellow and black motorcycle, busting heads in and helping local police deal with drunken violence and mugging crime, but also drawing the eye of the local Bureau of Superheroes, which saw Strikira as a Vigilante that needed to be arrested. Life as a Superhero made Jenna a lot more happier but also strained her in her studies, drawing Candice’s eyes as she was wondering why Jenna would come home late at night and miss classes, finding it out of character. Then one night while Strikira was on patrol, she heard on her radio that the twin super villains, The Penrith Panthers, had just robbed a nearby financial building near the CBD and were being chased by non other than Legal Beagle herself. Strikira raced to the scene as she soon stumbled upon the twins fighting with Legal Beagle, gaining an advantage over the astral projecting heroine with their own shadow manipulation powers, trapping her in shadow coils and preparing to slit her throat. Strikira was going to let that happen as she ran into the fray, taking the two super villains by surprise as she freed Legal Beagle from her binds and put the hurt on the brother and sister team, the two heroines putting aside their differences to take down the Panthers together. During the last stages of the fight, Strikira was pounced and slashed repeatedly by both twin, her outfit being ripped apart as they attempt to rip her to pieces before she was saved by Legal Beagle, who knocked out both villains, coming to Strikira’s aid. The next thing Strikira knew, she heard those fateful words come from Legal Beagle’s mouth, “Jenna….Jenna is that you!” Jenna’s mask was ripped off just before the panthers were pulled off her; Jenna looked up, stunned when she heard the Beagle say her name and was even more shocked when the heroine removed her own mask. Legal Beagle was Candice Merriweather! The Two Heroines talked as Jenna explained her reasons for why she became a hero, telling Candice what happened with her and the thugs and how she wanted to do justice for the city and community. Candice was angry that Jenna kept this from her, but forgave her friend, knowing that Jenna was a person of good heart, someone that had been thought a lot and wanted what she wanted, Justice for all. After putting back on their masks, both of them turned in the Penrith Panthers, and Legal Beagle offered Strikira to come and join the Bureau of Superheroes, an offer that the wolfess accepted. With Captain Australia’s blessing, Strikira was accepted to come and train with the Bureau at its Sydney office, going out on many more missions while Legal Beagle was recalled to the states. Over the course of a year of training and going out on missions with other local agents, Strikira proved herself to be a valiant fighter and expert at Close quarters combat with her Tonfa’s and martial art skills. The bureau decided to have Strikira Transferred to the US western division Headquarters in Colmation after she was referred to the western division director Dyno Donkey by Legal Beagle herself, frilling Jenna as she was put onto the next flight out to Colmation. Now based in Colmation, she serves as a legal assistant for Candice Merriweather as well as a fill in for staff at the Dixie Diner, allowing her to keep her identity a secret while ruling the dark alley ways of Colmation, protecting the citizens of the city by night. She is the newest member of the Colmation branch, and the newest Student for Combat’s martial arts classes. Her motto is loud and clear to all thugs and villains of this great city, do you dare?! Powers and Abilities Powers * Gains her powers via Life Force manipulation thanks to her martial arts training. * Her knowledge of pressure points and how they can affect one’s body gives her the edge in combat, hence her name Strikira * Enhanced strength to the point that she can lift and throw a dumpster, or tip over a small car. * Enhanced speed and agility, allowing her to run at 40 km/h or up to 60 km/h in short bursts. * Skilled at Martial arts received training and putting to practice when on patrol. * Limited self healing abilities allowing her to heal up slowly over time. * Enhanced senses allow her to track down her target via their scent trail and footsteps. * Can produce limited chi blasts which are Green in color. Abilities * Strikira is a well trained fighter, she learned how to defend herself from lessons her brother gave her as well as attending a mixed martial arts dojo and learning her fighting styles from dojo master Shichiro Kazuo. Kazuo who was also Joshua’s former trainer, could sense the growing life force inside Jenna, and shared with her the secrets of unlocking her hidden powers. * She excels in close range combat, able to pull off almost any kind of martial arts move that she has learnt, able to dispatch multiple foes at once with her lightning fast reflexes. * She is skilled in the use of melee weapons, her favorite being her custom steel and rubber Tonfa’s which she uses brutally in combat, able to crack and break bones with a single strike as well as wind an attack with a jab of the stick. * She also carries a backup expandable baton allowing her to put some distance between her and her opponent as well as various throwing and climbing spikes for when she has to attack moving targets. * She is strong and fast, able to pick up and toss a dumpster to around 15 meters as well as tip over a small car with some effort. * She also can reach speeds of 40km/h when she needs too as well as burst up to 60km/h for a short period of time. * A punch from her when she is using her life force is can put a man though a wall and she is quite capable of sending someone flying with a good old uppercut or spinning roundhouse kick. * She has enhanced senses that allow her to track her targets by following their scent trails as well as hunting down their every footstep. * As a last resort for when she needs it, she also carries a Glock 19 pistol which is loaded with custom 9mm tazer rounds for electrocuting her targets and allowing her to make an arrest or escape from overwhelming odds. * These rounds are not supposed to be fatal as there are solely meant for personal defense, and stopping strong thugs in their tracks. * She is also able to produce and expel yellow chi blasts which can knock down opponents and deal damage to opponents that are weak against magical attacks. Weaknesses * Due to her ability to source her own life force, she pretty much makes herself a living beacon to any succubus/incubus/demon/fallen angel or any other creature that feeds off life force. She can be drained of her life force by these creatures which can prove to be fatal if she is completely drained of life. * She is weak against magical weapons and attacks, as it affects and weakens her ability to source her life force, it also makes it impossible to escape if she is held using a magical grapple or ensnare spell. * Her enhanced senses have a down side, while she can hear and smell things from a long way off, the enhanced senses make her very vulnerable to high pitched sonic and scent based attacks. Such attacks can make her dizzy, quite ill and a strong foul odor or high pitch sonic scream at close range can overwhelm her and cause her to pass out. * She is a strong fighter but she can’t do much if she is grappled or put into a hold that makes it hard to escape from. * She hates getting bear hugged, squeezed and coiled up. * She can be subdued by getting charmed, hypnotized, groomed, massaged or rubbed. * She has very sensitive fur and skin. She is also very ticklish. * She is not bulletproof and a well placed round can incapacitate or kill her. * She can take a beating but if she takes too many injuries her natural healing abilities will be overwhelmed. Paraphernalia Equipment * Twin Tonfa’s made out of a combination of metal, rubber and heavy plastic. (complete with holsters) * 2 X Steel expandable batons * 4 Torpedo Throwing spikes (complete with holsters and safety stops) * Mini grappling gun * Glock 19 9mm pistol with 3 clips of tazer ammo (complete with holsters and ammo pouch) * BOS Communicator * Cellphone (with hidden BOS contact numbers stored on a hidden sim card) * PDA with USB/SD card connection * Zip-tie cuffs and police issue steel cuffs Stories Featured Strikira 101 Stories Other Stories Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Bureau of Superheroes Agents Category:Female Heroes Category:Wolf Characters Category:Australian